(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head of heterogeneous metals, and in particular to a golf club head that comprises a striking face plate and a sole member made of metals of different specific weights to lower down the gravity center of the club head to thereby enhance the stability of ball striking and also reducing the working hours for performing welding after assembling of component to lower down the manufacturing costs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Golf is a sport game with a function of social intercourse among people. Thus, the game is very popular. A regular metal golf club head is made by first shaping a main body, followed by welding a striking face plate to an opening formed in a front side of the main body. To lower down a gravity center of the club head, it is often to threadingly attach a bolt to a sole of the club head, which shifts the overall gravity center of the club head downward for enhancing stability of ball striking. However, in the conventional manner of adjusting the gravity center by threadingly attaching a bolt, the bolt that is threadingly attached to the sole of the club head may get loosened due to the striking force acting on the club head in striking golf balls. Thus, it requires constant inspection to ensure proper attachment of the bolt. Further, in the respect of welding a striking face plate to an opening in the front side of the main body, since the opening is of a substantial size, so that the area on which the welding operation is carried out is large, leading to extension of the time period for making the welding and thus increase of manufacturing costs. Further, due to the large welding area, working flaw may easily occur if the operation is not carried by an experienced welding operator. These need to be further improved.